


Housova metoda

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Humor, M/M, handjob
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housova metoda

Když House vkročil do dveří, Wilson seděl u televize. House letmým pohledem schválil výběr sledovaného pořadu, byl to ženský basket, a shodil ze sebe bundu. Pak chvatným kulháním zamířil do kuchyně.

"Koukáš na ženský, který nikdy mít nebudeš?" řekl Wilsonovi na uvítanou, jakmile prošel kolem gauče, a ztratil se v chodbě.

"Jo, na rozdíl od tebe," odtušil kysele Wilson. "Večeři máš na stole."

"Nějak nemám hlad," vrátil se House do obýváku.

"Tak proč ses tak hnal do kuchyně?"

"Pozdravit ledničku," sednul si starší muž na gauč a bolavou nohu pomocí hole položil na stůl. "Je jediná, která mě ještě nezklamala," dodal se smutným výrazem.

Wilson na to raději nic neřekl a zvedl se. Hůl výborně zaměřená na jeho břicho jej však vrátila zpátky.

"Seď, ještě nedohrály," pronesl House a zaujatě sledoval obrazovku. Wilson hodil nohu přes nohu a snažil se soustředit na hru. Vzápětí změnil polohu a natáhnul dolní končetiny na stolek. Ruce složil do klína, aby je následně uložil za hlavou.

House odložil hůl stranou a po očku Wilsona sledoval.

"Nezdá se ti, že sedmnáctka má jedno prso větší než druhé?" zeptal se přítele, zatímco některé z družstev skórovalo. Nemohl si nevšimnout, že se Wilson snaží potřetí během minuty vyšoupat do gauče díru. Je nervózní.

"Já nevím, možná pravé je větší…" odpověděl mladší muž nejistě a zase si poposedl. House si Wilsona pořádně prohlédl a k přítelově neklidné tváři už dorazil s radostným úšklebkem. Diagnóza byla stanovena.

"Ty chlípníku!" zvolal vysokým hlasem. Wilson na něj upřel vylekaný pohled. "Já si tady poklidně sedím, a kdybych si nevšiml tvých úmyslů, za chvíli bych byl napíchnutý na tohle," vykulil House oči a díval se přímo mezi Wilsonovy nohy.

"Housi, já… to přece… díval jsem se na basket a…" začal blekotat Wilson a Housova míra pobavení stoupala.

"No, jistě. Přece nečekáš, že ti uvěřím, že ses vzrušil z těch kozatých holek, když máš vedle sebe takový exemplář, jako jsem já," mrknul na něj House rozverně.

Wilson si přejel dlaní po tváři. Tohle vážně nemohl potřebovat. Chtěl vstát a dojít si to vyřešit do koupelny, ale House by očividně jeho záměr nesdílel. Nejspíše by stál celou dobu za dveřmi a častoval ho vulgárními poznámkami. Možná když zůstane, bude později ušetřen. Nebo vzrušení pomine. Sakra, proč se na ten basket vůbec koukal…

"Tak co s tím hodláš dělat?" zeptal se zvědavě House a schválně na "to" ukázal.

"Počkat až… to odezní?" navrhnul Wilson a rukou naznačil něco mezi vlnou a odháněním zápachu.

"To by nebylo zdravé," poukázal na zcela logický fakt House a dál svého přítele pobaveně pozoroval. Čím by tak ještě mohl Wilsona zaskočit? Samolibě se usmál. Občas si myslel, že má nějaké morální zábrany, ale poslední myšlenka by podobné tvrzení zpochybnila.

Wilson se na něj unaveně zadíval.

"Takže mi tedy dovolíš, abychom si já a má levá ruka dopřáli trochu soukromí?" zkusil podat návrh.

"Ty bojuješ s Tarzanem levou rukou?" zaujalo House.

"Jsem levák, pokud sis nevšiml, a neodbíhej od tématu," odpověděl letargicky Wilson.

"Toho jsem si kupodivu stačil všimnout, ale netušil jsem, že levák je i právě z mrtvých povstanuvší malý Jimmy."

Wilson nestačil zírat, o čem se tady vlastně baví, ale neměl příležitost svou moralizující myšlenku vyjádřit nahlas.

"Co takhle vyzkoušet mou metodu?" rozvíjel House svůj plán. "Bude se ti to hodit, až postavíš stožár z Cuddyové," dodal přesvědčivě, když mu Wilson věnoval skeptický pohled.

"Co mám s tebou dělat…" rozhodil Wilson rukama a doufal, že metoda toho starého blázna zabere, jinak se pomine. Látka kalhot ho dráždila, aniž by se musel sám sebe dotknout, což bylo snad ještě horší, než kdyby se nedělo nic. Nechtěl slyšet ty řeči o testování vrhače jogurtu, kdyby se před Housem udělal…

"Fajn, tak zavři oči, zakloň hlavu a za žádnou cenu nic neříkej," nařídil House a přisunul se k Wilsonovi.

"Proč nesmím mluvit?" zeptal se Wilson, ale předchozí dva příkazy poslechnul. "Rušilo by to mou koncentraci?"

"Ne, tvoje blbé řeči ruší leda mě," argumentoval House, a když viděl, jak se Wilson nadechuje k další idiotské poznámce, dodal autoritativně: "Mlč, Wilsone."

Nejprve uchopil Wilsonovu košili a vytáhnul ji z kalhot. Pak mu položil ruku na stehno a pomalu ji posouval výše.

"Housi, co to…?!" zvedl hlavu Wilson, ale vzápětí ucítil přímo na svém rozkroku dlaň, jež přejela přes jeho vzrušení.

Nechtěně až překvapeně zasténal.

"Říkal jsem nemluvit, Wilsone, jsi snad hluchý?" pitvořil se House a dál Wilsona hladil přes látku.

Wilson řešil dilema, jestli se House zbláznil, když tohle dělá, nebo jestli je blázen on sám, když se nebrání. Ruka na jeho tvrdosti rozepla kalhoty a dostala se i pod spodní prádlo. Dotek horké dlaně na kůži z něj vymámila další zasténání.

"Ale, ale…" bavil se House. "Tady je někdo vážně moc nadržený, když si to klidně nechá dělat od nejlepšího přítele." Líně si hrál s erekcí svého kamaráda, a přestože mu to znělo bizarně, rozhodl se, že to vůbec není špatné.

Wilson po něm sice hodil vražedný pohled, ale jakmile přidal na rychlosti, jeho oči dostaly blažený výraz a pak se zavřely. Svižným tempem vedl Wilsona k vrcholu a vyloženě si užíval, jak mu není schopen vzdorovat. Vždycky si vedl tu svou moralizující řeč a nutil House k zamyšlení, ale teď se vzmohl jenom na vzdechy… Jaká vítaná změna.

"Tobě se to fakt líbí, ty zvrhlíku," zamručel Wilsonovi do ucha a sledoval přítelovu tvář ve víru slasti.

Mladší muž se blížil k orgasmu rychlostí, jakou už dlouho nezažil. Asi za to mohlo to ponižování před tím, možná jen Housova zručnost a jeho kecy… Sakra, kousnul se Wilson do rtu, na tohle by myslet neměl.

Vyvrcholení jej zasáhlo právě ve chvíli, kdy mu House nadával do úchyláků. Z hrdla mu vyšlo táhlé zasténání a jeho záda se prohnula. Nevnímal mokro v kalhotách, ani že House už z nich svou ruku vytáhnul. Potřeboval se vzpamatovat.

Když se mu dech aspoň trochu vrátil k normálu, otevřel oči a zvedl hlavu. House si právě prohlížel bílou tekutinou potřísněnou ruku. Pak se jejich pohledy střetly.

"Já… Housi, nevím, co…"

"Ale já vím, líbilo se ti to, to nepopřeš," poznamenal House samolibě a drze si ruku utřel do Wilsonovy košile.  
Její majitel se nevěřícně podíval na flek a následně na House.

"Ať si v čistírně vzpomeneš, jaký jsi byl zlobivý chlapec," posmíval se House a vypnul televizi. S menší námahou vstal a odbelhal se do koupelny, kde si vlezl do sprchy. A dal si načas. Dobře věděl, že se Wilsonovi zrovna dobře nesedí, když má mokré kalhoty.

Jakmile vylezl, tak našel Wilsona stát naproti dveřím. Propaloval ho pohledem.

"Co je? Ještě chceš? Ale mě už bolí ruka," pronesl omluvně House a vydal se do ložnice.

"Slib mi, že je to jen mezi námi," naléhal na něj Wilson.

"Samozřejmě," odpověděl House vážně, což Wilsona zarazilo.

"Opravdu?"

House horlivě přikývnul. Wilson se lehce zamračil, ale nakonec uvěřil a otočil se k odchodu. Když zavřel dveře ložnice, tak už uslyšel jen:

"Hej, Cuddyová, neuvěříte…"


End file.
